Uneasy Hangs the Head
As the Alliance prepares to attack Remora, the stronghold of the Beast Forces in their system, Graveheart begins to doubt his worthiness to lead his allies in the battle to come. Plot While reminiscing in his room on Planet Ice, Graveheart gives an opening narration about how he never saw himself as a fighter. His father was a miner, as was his father before him, and his before him. But when the resource wars got out of hand again, he answered the call of duty. After he lost many teammates and friends, and almost lost his mind, he grew tired of war. When it was over, the people of Rock gave him a medal and called him a hero. But he always felt he was a miner at heart. Meanwhile, as Pyrus brags to Femur about his battle on Remora, Tekla and Voxx try to pinpoint the location of whatever she glimpsed from Lamprey's mind until Graveheart interrupts them. Graveheart says he only led the Alliance because he had to while Tekla was unable. But now that she's awake and herself again, and given their impending war with Remora, he abdicates his position of leadership and turns it over to her. The episode consists primarily of flashbacks, as Graveheart's allies remind him of his past heroism to try to convince him how much the Alliance needs him leading it. But while he promises to be there for them, his decision to step down as leader stands, and he returns to his room. Finally, Jade goes to Graveheart's room and calls him a moron for stepping down. He says he had to because "I'm just a miner", and a montage of the many times he's said the phrase is shown, illustrating how tired Jade is of hearing him say that. Jade questions if his catchphrase is true, and a montage of Graveheart's greatest battles is played to the show's opening theme to drive her point home. She knows the real reason he doesn't want to lead, which he's reluctant to bring up, is because of what happened to his younger brother, Mica: The three of them used to be Quarriors, and went on a raid of Planet Fire together. Mica was proud, but young and frightened, so Graveheart promised to keep him safe. Unfortunately, he could not keep that promise, as an enemy ship blasted them and left Mica hanging over a lava pit. Graveheart tried to save him, but he was too far away for Graveheart to grab him in time, and he fell to his death. In a grief-induced rage, Graveheart grabbed a blaster and fired mercilessly upon the enemy ships. After that, he resigned from the Quarriors and became a miner. Graveheart still blames himself for Mica's death, and doubts he can save the universe when he couldn't even save one kid. Jade tells Graveheart it wasn't his fault, and that as Quarrior, Mica's safety was not his responsibility. He makes one last attempt to tell Jade he's just a miner, but she cuts him off by saying he's much more than that, and tells him to do what he was born to do. Jade's words apparently changed his mind, as in the last scene, he's on Planet Ice, standing in front of an army of Ice, Fire, and Bone Warriors, with the leaders of the Alliance behind him. The episode ends as Graveheart gives a short closing narration, saying he was wrong about not being a fighter. See Also *View more images from this episode Category:Episodes Category:Final Hours Category:Season 1 Category:Written by Len Wein Category:Directed by Craig McEwen Category:Planet Ice